Expectations
by NarutoAddict4Ever
Summary: Limits. Everyone has their limits. Everything has it's limits; but why can't I find mine when it comes to him? If you feel my life's all sunshine and rainbows, you know nothing. She's crazy. He's out of his mind. And their worlds collide. Literally.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

 _((You are confined only by the walls you build yourself.))_

* * *

Tch.

I took long, powerful strides across the halls of KHS to get to my homeroom before the bell rang. Thankfully, this side of the school was bare of crowds as most here walked in groups of twos or threes, and so far no annoying girls giggling and squealing have come in my direction. I was least of all bothered by them as I had a lot on my plate.

I heard a loud crash behind me and swiftly turned around; it all happened so slowly.

A girl, with the long, vibrant red hair was hurtling towards me, and my eyes widened a fraction as we were indefinitely about to collide. Stepping aside or making any attempt to get out of her way didn't even cross my mind as I was so struck with how vivid she appeared. For a second, our eyes met and an electrifying pulse bolts down my spine as I come to see her eyes are as bold as her hair, a dodger blue. She noticed me a second before our inevitable collision and spun gracefully to my side. Her hair gently brushed my cheek as she spun by my stunned form, leaving a tingly sensation. Everything sped back up and she continued to run almost immediately as she avoided me.

"Sorry!" She waved without a single glance in my direction and continued her haste to god knows where.

I stood there frozen, mouth agape, the mysterious redhead clouding my thoughts. Who was she? Where did she come from? Why had I become so _mesmerised_ and hadn't moved an inch?

Naruto ran to me, looking all sweaty and unkempt like he usually did.

"Hey teme, have you seen a very tiny girl with abnormally long hair anywhere?" He slurred in a rush, looking exhausted.

"Red hair, went that way," I pointed to the direction where she disappeared.

"Thanks man."

"Who...is she?" He froze a few steps ahead of me and slowly turned around, an amused smile growing on his face.

"Why would you care?"

Why did I even care anyways?

"Hn," I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked past Naruto to my initial class, sighing as I heard his loud and boisterous footsteps behind me. After being seated (idiot next to me), I stared out the window absent-mindedly. Kakashi walked inside, his nose in his infamous erotic book and mumbled a rushed 'do whatever you want, but keep it down'. A few bold girls decided to circle around me and plea whatever nonsense that I wasn't bothered to listen to.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" He turned around and exclaimed while most of the class cringing at his annoyingly loud volume.

"H-h-hi N-naruto-kun." I could imagine her red face without turning around.

"Hey why is your face all red?" I knew it. I felt him lean on his chair, most probably to get closer, and heard an ominous thud.

"Good going you idiot!"

 _Who the.._

I turned around and saw the girl from before, miserably fanning an unconscious Hinata. Now that I had an up-close view of her, she was indeed ostentatiously bright. Guess I prolonged my gaze, because she met my eyes and stopped coaxing the girl to get up.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow as I narrowed my eyes. I didn't expect her to say that.

"Ehem. This is Sasuke, Kushina. Teme, this is my sister."

 _Sister? The 'twin' he told me about that I immediately stated would be a dumb blonde fan-girl slash cheerleader?_

"Aha. The guy who called me a dumb blonde fan-girl slash cheerleader huh." She remained unfazed, no matter how hard I glared at her, then I felt something explode in my stomach.

"As you can see, I'm neither a blonde nor a cheerleader. And definitely not the slightest bit infatuated with you," Butterflies? Is that what it was? _Fuck no._

"Mmmm...Kushina?" Hinata's eyes fluttered open and Kushina kept an eye on her ecstatic brother, in case he tried to make the girl faint again.

"Hey guys. Hello Sasuke-kun." _Great._

"Hey Sakura-chan! What's up!" She smiled politely and brushed her short pink hair with her fingers.

"Just bored over there, nothing new. Hey, is that Pride and Prejudice?" She pointed to the book in front of the redhead.

"Yes, but it's boring." Sakura gasped.

"A-a there's nothing more amazing then this book. How can you not like Darcy? Why are you even reading it!"

"Hinata and I read random books every week or so and chat about it. A two-woman book club." _She reads?_

"And Darcy is too pompous and annoying. His whole character is irrelevant." Sakura shook her head and ran off, most probably to vent to a Darcy fan too. All girls in this school loved those kinds of people, unsurprisingly. The bell rang and everyone got up to get to their next class.

* * *

 **(Kushina's P.O.V.)**

I hate unnecessarily spacious places. You get lost easily and subsequently become helpless, and there is nothing worse than a helpless girl in a short skirt. I even forced Naruto to get out of our old mansion and get this cosy and smaller house in a quiet neighbourhood.

Konoha high was annoyingly large and I was totally lost. A few passerbys stared longer than usual at me as I tried to find my way. Biology, 452. _Come on come on!_

I was shadowed by someone behind me and was about to get out of the way or something, when I was pulled roughly back by my wrist.

Uchiha Sasuke, in all his damn (and tall) glory snatched my schedule and held my wrist up and firmly above my head. His dark eyes scanned the small card, before dragging me along in the opposite direction.

"H-hey!" I tried to pull my hand desperately from his iron grip. After a few failed tries he stopped, apparently realising now that I was resisting and looked at me from his shoulder.

"What the-"

"We have the same class." And with no other explanation, he continued to pull me along, so I had to walk briskly to keep up. After we reached door 452 and his grip loosened, I pulled myself away.

"Next time, tell me instead of dragging me like a damn dog. And thank you."

With that, I walked past him and sat down. And guess what? He sat next to me and I sighed inwardly with frustration.

 _This is going to be a long, long year._

* * *

 **AN: Hello reader. Please excuse this slightly childish introduction as I've written and published this more than a year ago someplace else. The chapters get better as you go along, a considerable much, as well as descriptions. Thank you for reading of course, and please leave your thoughts. Flaming is not discouraged.**


	2. Chapter One - Mutual Weirdness

Chapter One

Mutual Weirdness

 **AN: I forgot to mention, the theme song for this story is It's The Right Time by Daichi Muari. The songs mentioned in this chapter are, in order - The Drug in Me is You by Falling in Reverse, Centuries by Fall out Boy and Ever After by Marianas Trench.**

 _《 We are all a little weird, and the world is weird, so when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible to ours, we fall in mutual weirdness and call it love.》_

 **(Kushina's P.O.V.)**

I drummed my fingers lazily on the counter, munching on some chocolate chip cookies and trying my best not to chop off all my hair and go bald in anticipation. Uchiha Sasuke sat across from me, his smoldering black eyes not leaving me for a nanosecond. I bet he even stopped _blinking_. Nervousness overwhelmed me as I pulled on my cotton shorts (although we were both sitting and he wouldn't see them, no matter how tall he was).

"Why are you so uncomfortable?" He chose to speak after ten long minutes of sitting there quietly since he arrived.

"When a guy you barely know comes into your home and stares at you unblinking, does that not call for discomfort?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Oh...'kay?"

"Hn."

 _And back to suffocating silence._

 **Five seconds later**

"Where's Naruto?" _Yup, couldn't handle it_.

"Won't wake up." He looked away, uninterested and detached yet again. I got up and headed towards my brother's room and went inside without knocking. He didn't feel it though, but I couldn't blame him, over the loud snoring. I jumped and clutched my chest surprised when I saw Sasuke right next to me. He's so quiet, I didn't even hear him move! How are they friends again? He raised an amused eyebrow at me and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Naruto!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

 **(Sasuke's P.O.V.)**

She was definitely Naruto's sister, with her loud voice. Though a merit there since she knows when it's necessary unlike him. I glanced down at her lithe form as she climbed onto his bed while scrolling on her phone and quirked an eyebrow in confusion. What was she going to do now?

 **(Kushina's P.O.V.)**

"Mmm..." Naruto mumbled incoherently (most probably ramen) and hugged his pillow. I climbed onto his bed, pulled out my phone and went to music playlist, put it on the loudest volume possible and played a song.

 _Hehe._

 _I HEARD A KNOCK UPON MY DOOR THE OTHER DAY!_

 _I OPENED IT TO FIND DEATH STARING AT MY FACE!_

 _THE FEEL OF IMMORAL STALKING STILL REVERBERATES!_

 _EVERYWHERE I GO I DRAG THIS COFFIN JUST IN CASE!_

 _~guitar~_

Naruto fell off his bed in surprise and looked around alert as the guitar part stopped and I sang along.

 _"My body's trembling sends shivers down my spine."_ Naruto glared at me and I kicked away the pillow he was trying to grab.

 _"Adrenaline kicks in shifts in to overdrive."_ I turned to Sasuke and pointed, feeling the need to mess with him too.

 _"You're secrets keep you safe your lies keep you alive! Stake eyes every single time you roll with crooked dice ahh~ "_ I paused the song before it could get to the chorus and I probably looked mad to Sasuke, but like shit did I care.

"You going to make food, right?" He tried to make me feel guilty, but - oh, what the hay!

"I'll do it, but not because you told me so. Fix your bed before you come down." His blue eyes twinkled mischievously, before he looked determinedly at me.

"Why fix it if I'm going to sleep on it again?"

"Why should I feed you if you're going to die anyway?" I retaliated. He got on his feet quickly and started to fix his sheets as I left the room laughing.

 **(Sasuke's P.O.V.)**

Naruto said he'd shower and get ready, so I was headed for the kitchen. I heard music being played and pots clanking and hid under the open window near the kitchen door. Lifting myself slightly up to get a better view, she was singing along and moving to the beat while getting stuff to cook. At that very moment, I knew she was a dancer by the way she moved so effortlessly and gracefully. She stopped to change the song.

 _I'm going to find my teen aged dream._

 _No there's nothing wrong with me._

 _The kids are all wrong._

 _The stories all wrong._

 _Heavy metal broke my, HEART!_

Her songs were pretty upbeat and crazy mostly, just like her. But the next song she swayed to, left me wondering if there was more to her than her external demeanor.

 _Once upon a time._

 _I used to romanticize._

 _Use to be somebody never mind,_

 _I don't miss it that much now._

 _I think it's sinking in_

 _The days that I wonder where I've been_

 _In picture perfect porcelain,_

 _But I won't lose a pound._

 _You say I would make a better liar._

 _I never face the music when it's dire._

 _And I breath disaster, ever after,_

 _Don't pull away from me now._

 _Don't you move!_

 _Can't you stay where you are just for now?_

 _I could be your perfect disaster._

 _You could be my ever after._

 _You!_

 _Could be my ever after, after all_

 _I could be your perfect disaster._

 _You could be my ever after._

I stopped paying attention to the music after that and paid more to her. She looked sad, like there was things she'd ironically rather cover up about herself when she seemed like an open and happy person.

"Kushina!" I got up abruptly from my hiding place and faced Naruto, who looked amused (just as he has been this past week).

"Keep your friend away from me, he was watching me dance." An unintended blush crossed my cheeks faster than I could push it away, making it seem like it wasn't there in the first place. I sighed deeply before following Naruto into the kitchen, where Naruto stood next to his sister, scrolling through her playlist until his eyes gleamed. He put on Hips Don't Lie and started to belly dance on a chair. Kushina laughed as she continued to sway around the counter, making who knows what, but all I could gather was that she was now inching towards full-on belly dancing herself, and just the quiet confidence in her movement indicated that she was _more than a fucking dancer._

The house phone rang and she moved to answer it, but I was still a little bit not over her display seeing as I caught myself glaring at her back as if it was all her fault. Which it was.

"Aloha!" She chimed with a smile to the phone. Her eyes squinted as she paid close attention to whoever she was speaking to.

"Oh, fine." She bid the caller goodbye and turned towards Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sakura has invited the three of us to her house to watch a movie." Naruto excitedly punched the air and laughed, whereas I wondered how she even found out I was at their house to begin with. I noticed Naruto grinning at me, before I narrowed my eyes.

"No."

"Don't be so boring teme!"

"Hn." I closed my eyes in retaliation to what he calls his puppy dog eyes, which doesn't work, but just to be safe.

"Kushina.."

"What?" There was a moment of silence between them until Kushina sighed and shuffled closer.

"Could you please go with us?" I slowly opened my eyes and looked down at her. She looked so innocent, with her own version of pleading eyes, a little more intense than Naruto's.

"Aa." She smiled triumphantly and I felt it again, in my bowels. I didn't understand why I had agreed, but felt my instincts heighten when I did so I reluctantly went along.

"This is so messed up in so many ways."

"No it isn't. Now hush and pay attention."

Sakura wouldn't let her leave the house without admitting that Pride and Prejudice the movie was amazing. Kushina twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, not actually paying attention to the screen, Sakura forcing Naruto to keep quiet and to stop hogging the popcorn, or Sasuke silently brooding and occasionally glancing at her. He thinks she doesn't notice and is blind to these kinds of things, she almost smiles. She was no Naruto, whatever he thought.

After a few minutes, both Sakura and Naruto fell asleep, and Kushina was tempted to change the movie. She felt a soft tug on her sleeve and turned to face the young Uchiha, who gestured to follow him. _Should I? He did come along when I asked..._ Seeing as it was the fairest thing to do, she followed him out of Sakura's fair mansion and to a nearby gazebo. She glanced at him in surprise when he walked as if he knew where he was going.

"I'm surprised you know you're way out. Have you been here before?" He grunted in affirmation and looked ahead, the wind playing with both of their hairs.

"You're sad...because your..." He didn't want to say what he was mulling over since he watched her dance around in the kitchen, since this was a touchy topic even to him, but he felt oddly relaxed around her, and therefore couldn't help it.

"Having your parents gone at a young age is traumatizing. And the nerve of some people, calling theirs annoying or nosy makes you wonder you know?" She mumbled softly, her fingers going to play with the potted plants on the ledge. "But that's Sakura, I guess, she can't really help it."

"Mine are...dead too..." She looked up at him surprised, before smiling bitterly.

"Sympathy is something I don't think you need, if you're anything like me." He nodded.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

 _"Huh?"_

"Say it. My name."

"Sasuke...?" He felt those annoying butterflies again as he looked away, a little more relaxed than he was if that were possible, when he heard her clear her throat.

"Uzumaki Kushina." Their eyes met as she smiled cutely.

"Kushina..." he let it fall out of his lips smoothly. She rolled her eyes.

"You're really weird Sasuke."

"...aren't we all?"


	3. Chapter Two - Eventual Undoing

**Chapter Two**

 **Eventual Undoing**

* * *

 _《 The modern fairy tale ending is the reverse of the traditional one: A woman does not wait for Prince Charming to bring her happiness; she lives happily ever after only by refusing to wait for him - or by actually rejecting him. It is those who persist in hoping for a Prince Charming who are setting themselves up for disillusionment and unhappiness. 》_

* * *

"Admit it teme!"

"Get a life usuratonkachi."

"I know what's going on! Why are you so scared!"Naruto sighed frustratedly, getting ready to punch his friend. Said teenager glared menacingly.

"That doesn't work on me and you know it. Just say it!"

"No."

"You're not denying, so it must be true!" If it was even possible, Sasuke's glare became darker, but Naruto wasn't discouraged in the slightest. In fact, he grinned foxily, his chest puffing out as he sang, _"You are -"_

"Hey Naruto, I'm going to buy groceries, want anything?" Kushina poked her head through the window in the kitchen, twirling a set of keys on her index finger. Momentarily distracted, Naruto turned to her naming off things that the house was short of, when an idea struck him and he smirked. Kushina raised an eyebrow.

"This kind of ramen, that you won't find unless..." his eyes glinted mischievously as he paused to add to the suspense, his blue eyes trailing to Sasuke who was dreading what was to come from that look.

"Well, what is it? Don't underestimate my searching skills!" She pouted.

"It's a weird kind that I don't remember, but Sasuke does."

"Hn." Sasuke shot Naruto a look that translated to - _I will burn you if you suggest...!  
_

"He'll go with you okay?"

"Fine then!" She shrugged uninterested before she disappeared through the door.

"Thank me later." Naruto patted his back with a wise look while Sasuke was not pleased with this _idiot's_ half baked idea.

"Fuck off."

He strode off in search of Kushina, who was tying her shoe laces on the porch. Her hair was down and all rebellious like, an off-white tunic shirt half tucked into black leggings and brown combat boots, no accessories or no make up. Sasuke thought she would've looked under-dressed if compared to other girls, but her simplicity made her more appealing. He wore a hoodie with black jeans and white sneakers, so he wasn't one to speak.

"You can show me the ramen and leave if you want." She said after they started to walk.

"Hn."

Silence resided between them, so Kushina started to overthink. _It was no secret according to Sakura and Ino that he has tons of girls chasing him, and is still single at the age of seventeen. Therefore..._

"Hey Sasuke?" He nodded, signaling that she had his attention.

"Are you gay?" His neck would've snapped in two by the way he spun around. She looked at him, his shocked expression, and bursted into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" He demanded, less than pleased she had the audacity to question his sexual orientation _and_ laugh at his face.

"Oh...hahaha... you're not even _denying_ it!"

His left eye twitched in anger but he said nothing.

"That would explain why you hang out with Naruto so much."

"I am _not_ gay."

"It won't work, Naruto made it clear of his preferences," she continued as if he never spoke, her blue eyes twinkling as if she was getting a mental image of him and Naruto, which caused a look of disgust from him. "Unrequited love!" She sighed before she _finally_ composed herself, a dazzling smile not leaving her face as she suddenly intertwined their fingers. He froze, unsure of what to do, when Kushina immediately pulled away.

"I _knew it!_ You can't handle any girl's touch!"

Wanting to prove her wrong, he intertwined their fingers again and looked away. Kushina's smile dropped for a second when she noticed his ears a slight red, and felt a little bad for him, so she let her hand rest in his much larger one so as to not embarrass him further.

They reached the supermarket after a few minutes of silent walking coupled with hand holdings, when Kushina slowly slipped away from him. Sasuke felt a little cold after that.

"There's this old lady that owns this place who knows me and what I get so it'll be quick." She explained quickly.

They entered the store and didn't meet with an old lady, like Kushina had said, but instead with a guy who looked a few years older.

"Hey there." He smiled down at her, completely ignoring Sasuke's presence.

"Where's Kimi-san?"

"She left for a short trip, but I can help you with-" she walked past him and deep into the store without a second glance, while Sasuke shot the guy a look before slowly following in her direction.

He found her in the coffee and tea section, checking two different tea brands.

"This one's better." He pointed out.

"Thanks Sasuke, though this isn't for me." He cocked an eyebrow at her. "I don't drink tea, or coffee for that matter. It always tastes either too bland or too bitter to me." She smiles at him as she replaces one of them for two of the same kind, per his suggestion, before dumping them in a small cart. "But I'm gonna start smoking. Do you know where the cigarettes are?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, not amused. "No." He bit out harshly.

"God, you are gullible."

"Hn." He was inwardly relieved.

"Is that you're favorite word or something? Though it isn't a word..."

"Hn."

"Hn Hn."

"Idiot..."

"Oh look, he miraculously speaks!"

He pulled her towards him all of a sudden, and her hands shoot out in defense and hit his chest. Slowly dipping his hand, he got her phone out of her bag, all while keeping eye contact before he released her. Kushina remained dazed for a second, before she snapped out of it and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What was that?" She noticed her phone in his hands and tried to snatch it. Sasuke caught her wrist swiftly, before passing back her phone when he was done.

"You don't have a boyfriend."

 _"Huh?"_

"I saved my number there."

Kushina blinked comically. "Why do you care if I have a boyfriend or not?"

"Hn."

"I'm going to start translating those grunts of yours," she muttered with determination as she continues to pick up a few things here and there.

"Whatever."

"Don't think I will call you or anything."

"You will."

"Oh yeah? Why?"

 _"Hn."_

"Translation: so I could hear your beautiful voice, and go to sleep dreaming about our next encounter." Kushina noticed a slight pink tint on his cheeks and smiled. "I'm old fashioned dude, so it's up to you to call me first." He mumbled something incoherently and stalked off. Kushina, not minding it one bit, continued to pile up the groceries and headed to the cashier.

She found him outside, leaning on a wall with a disapproving look on his face. Sasuke walked towards her, plucked more than half of the bags and took long strides in the direction of her house without a word.

"I'm not weak ya know."

"I didn't say you were."

"You didn't have to say it."

"Hn. There's too much chocolates in here." He pointed to one of the bags he was carrying.

"They're all for me. I love chocolate." He cringed. She scoffed. "What? Don't tell me.."

"Sweets are terrible."

"Then this will obviously never work." Kushina stated with an exaggerated sigh, before an idea struck her when he flushed pink. "Imma start calling you Sasu-cakes, just for the irony!" The pinkness intensified.

 _"Sasu-cakes!"_

"Stop it."

"But it's cool."

"Whatever."

"And about that boyfriend thing," He looked at her. "I don't believe in relationships."

For some reason, Sasuke was curious to hear her thoughts, and found himself quirking an amused eyebrow, only for Kushina to glance at him for a moment before exhaling noncommittally.

"It's either two things, wasting your time on a fling, or committing yourself to someone who could destroy you in so many ways. Therefore, I see no point."

"You don't believe in love?"

"That would be a whole different story. I'm not one to be impressed easily."

"What do you want in a guy?" He didn't know why he was keeping this topic going. He didn't consider himself a romantic person, or an emotional wreck like Naruto or Sakura, but for another reason, he didn't want to believe Kushina was like him. It just didn't sit well for him.

"I don't know? I guess a not-so-romantic guy who'd take me to all sorts of fun places, low-maintenance, and maybe do the impossible, like show me stars in the gloomiest of days!" She giggled to herself. "I don't know? I'm probably asking for too much."

"Probably."

She elbowed him and smiled. He smirked a little and came to a conclusion.

 _I'm not finding any limits._

 _She's going to be my undoing._


	4. Chapter Three - Sasuke Equals Confusing

**Chapter Three**

 **Sasuke Equals Confusing**

 _《 Boys are confusing, I don't know why they call it Mars and Venus. I mean, Venus and Mars have at least one thing in common, they're both planets. It's more like Mars and a bowl of soup.》_

 **(Kushina's P.O.V.)**

Uchiha Sasuke has major issues here, I'm not even joking. He keeps dragging me from one class to the next, not stopping to check my schedule or speak a word to me. He just drops me off and disappears if we don't have the same class, and I'm forced to act like I know where I am when in all ways _I don't_. Only after the teacher starts do I understand that it is in fact my class. He couldn't have memorized my entire week in school, could he? And you know what the main, super huge issue is? He's always _there_ , in front of my class' door, waiting for me. Like doesn't he have classes? What the heck is up with that? My wrist has literally turned a darker shade than the rest of my skin, I'm not even joking here. And, if I try to prolong it, coming out of class, thinking he'd get bored or consider his punctuality, he _still_ waits for me and drags me even faster. Mental issues? _Right?_

 _Darn. The stupid bell rang._ I groaned miserably, and I guess the irony of it caused a few classmates to stare weirdly at me. I frowned as I gathered my stuff, when I got an idea. _Oh my god why didn't I think of this before! Stupid, stupid._

I collected my stuff as quickly as I could and rushed out like a maniac (yes, the teacher mumbled something like that. The embarrassment!), smiling triumphantly when Sasuke still wasn't here. As if sensing it, he appeared from a turned corner, running, then leaned near the wall of my class like he usually did and composed himself. _Ahh so he ran?_ Interrogation worthy stuff.

"Sasuke!" He looked startled as I approached him, narrowing his eyes into slits when I got to him and stood in front of him.

"You skipped class." It was more of a question than a statement. He looked like he'd chew me out if I didn't say otherwise, which offended me to no end.

"Even if I did, what would _you_ have done?"

He glared for a second, what I assume he realized there was nothing he could do about it, then grabbed my wrist.

"Sasuke!" I shrieked trying to pull away from him, while he ignored me and started to walk (more like fast walk, sprinting presumably). I put some pep into my step in order to keep up, when I recalled something.

"Sasu-cakes!" I bumped into his back when he froze in his place. "I need to speak to you during lunch." _No, can't order him._ "If you're free I mean," I added quickly. He looked at me from his shoulder and then proceeded to drag me, again. Sigh.

When we reached biology and I sat down (him next to me) he leaned in and whispered softly.

"Meet me outside."

"You'll get cavities." His nose crinkled when he saw me eating a Mars bar. He leaned on the tree which I was sitting under, folding his arms and closed his eyes.

"All the cavities in the world are worth chocolate." I huffed.

"Hn."

"Translation: you're right Kushina you smart, smart girl."

He scoffed. "What did you want?"

"Apart from more chocolate? Nothing much actually-"

"I mean from me." Sasuke looked impatient, though I could see something else. Anticipation? Expectations?

"Why do you keep dragging me around? I saw you running to get there before I came out, don't you care if you're late? What the hell do you _want_ from me?"

He opened his eyes and they bore into mine. I noticed an unfamiliar emotion linger in his eyes a bit before disappearing completely. With his detached expression back in place, he pushed himself off the tree and walked away, not before stating one thing.

"Hn. You talk too much."

I didn't bother to call him back, to ask why he was in a rush or to ponder on what he meant, because I wasn't his _friend_. He didn't necessarily mean anything to me, therefore I didn't care. Taking out a notebook and a pencil from my bag, I drew a rough sketch quickly, only pausing to check if I miscalculated anything. I lifted it up in the air proudly, loving how I remembered most of the locations. With this map I drew, I wouldn't need Sasuke anymore. He could act, or whatever he was doing for that matter, and leave me out of it. Was I being harsh... _No._ I'm not being harsh. He caused it upon himself.

I walked out of school alone for the first time in three weeks, tired and in dire need of a shower. Sasuke may not have been affected by our 'conversation' at lunch, oh, but I was. And yes, I avoided him so much, to the extent where I didn't see him for the rest of the day. I kept singing Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson and moon-walking to class (now most of our grade think I'm nuts), replacing Annie with Sasuke like- _Sasuke, are you okay?_ And- _you've been hit by, a crescendo Sasuke_. Really, I blame all of this on blondes. _Why?_ I don't know. Maybe Naruto and Ino are rubbing off on me? Whatever.

"Hey Kushina."

 _"Oh my god!"_ I steady myself before I fell down flat on my face. Talk about the devil and she appears.

"Damn it Ino!"

She waved fervently. "There's a girlmergency here!"

"Girl- _what?_ Are you high?"

"I will be, after the fabosh sleepover at Hinata's house on Friday!"

 _"Huh- ?"_

"And we're gonna do facials, Mani-pedis, play truth and dare and all that good stuff and -"

"Slow the heck down Ino. A sleepover? Why?"

She gasped like I just did something jail-worthy.

"We haven't done anything for your amazing comeback, so what's better than catching up with a sleepover?"

"Uh, I came back after junior year, and we celebrated at Pizza Hut."

"That's not the point. Did we do anything fun and daring huh?" She put her hands on her hips.

 _"You dumped a mojito into a guy's pants!"_

Ino laughed and dried an imaginary tear. "Ah, good times."

"So?"

"Stop being a party popper and come on! It'll be fun, just the four of us and a huge house."

"Hey, I'm always down for a gathering, we just need to figure out the arrangements." We started walking to Ino's car, animatedly talking about the sleepover and how Hinata's family would be away.

"I'll drive you home." Ino offered.

"Let's go!"

Meanwhile...

When Ino got a yes out of Kushina for the prearranged sleepover and they started to walk away, a nearby bush rustled and it's occupant began grinning like a winner. He bolted out of the bush as soon as the two girls had driven off and texted his friends to meet him at a specific park pronto.

"There is something very important that is going to go down on Friday." Kiba stated with all the smugness in the world. He spoke to his bored, annoyed and excited friends.

"If this is about a party..." Shikamaru warned yawning.

Sasuke just stared.

"Ohhhh what's gonna happen! Tell me!" Naruto grinned.

"No, it's much better than a party. The girl's are having a sleepover at Hinata's!"

Shikamaru face-palmed, Sasuke glared and Naruto bumped fists with Kiba impressed.

"Why are we even friends?"

"What don't you understand about hot girls, plus cute pj's, plus pillow fights? Does that _not_ sound heavenly to you?"

"How did you find out anyways?" Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck.

"I was spying on Ino and Kushina after school." Kiba stated with a wolfish grin, while Shikamaru noticed Sasuke's eyes light up when he heard their names, then quickly resume his blank expression. He raised an eyebrow.

"They wouldn't let us join them..." Naruto's shoulders slumped, his fantasies broken.

"We don't have to join them, now would we?" Kiba wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, and high-fives Naruto.

"No." Sasuke shot down firmly.

"But-" Naruto wailed.

"It won't work."

"Don't be a teme, teme."

"Hn."

"Just imagine her, in those cotton shorts that show off -"

 _"Fine."_

Kiba looked confused at them, wondering who was the unlucky girl who grabbed the young Uchiha's attention. _Whatever, it doesn't matter_ , he thought, _I can move on to the next three._

"How are we going to get in?" Shikamaru had his own fantasies, but didn't (and won't) admit it.

"Neji's college starts next week, so he'll be at Hinata's house."

"Eh? _Neji_?"

"Stop yelling you idiot! We'll wing it from there."

This plan had so many holes in it, it was near impossible. But that was what persuaded the four of them to do it.

 **Friday**

"Look what I got!" Ino squealed, when the other three girls pause to look at her. Hinata was fixing her room, moving away all valuable stuff that might get broken (sleepovers are always unpredictable), Sakura was arranging the variety of chips and drinks she got and Kushina was checking the movies. The latter of the three sprinted towards the blonde, who was carrying _the biggest_ Nutella jar she'd seen in her entire life. It reached her knees for crying out loud.

"How?" Was the only thing that came out of her mouth, as she helped Ino set it in the middle of the room and unscrewed the lid in disbelief.

"My dad got it from a friend, and I can't eat this by myself."

Kushina looked teary-eyed as she put her hand on Ino's shoulder and nodded. "I will never doubt you ever again."

"Did someone say Tenten!" Tenten bursted inside with a duffel bag on her shoulder, her arms stretched out. Many 'girl hugs' and questions later, it turned into a five girl sleepover. She had come from college and was free for the weekend, deciding to crash with Neji, that was before she heard of this sleepover.

"So Neji's _here_?" Sakura questioned, appalled.

"Yeah, but he won't bother us one bit. Oh hell, is that all actually Nutella?" She bent down to the jar and sighed dreamily as the smell of cocoa and hazelnut wafted into her nostrils.

"I'm going to go get some spoons!" Kushina offered.

"I'll go with you!"

"It should be in the middle drawer on the left," Hinata said as she fluffed out the blankets, an encouraging smile on her face. "Call me if you don't find it."

Kushina and Tenten headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Spoons...spoons... _ah-ha!_ No wait, sorry. Spoons...spoons..."

"This is why I don't do big houses." Kushina pulled out her hair tie and let her long hair fall past her waist as she leaned on the island. "There's like ten middle drawers, and who knows if she meant her left or our left...I suggest you pull them all."

Tenten hummed as she glanced at her. "It suits you girl, though it looks time consuming."

"You don't know how much I miss having short hair." She poked some chimes that hung above the counter absent-mindedly. "Do you need any help?"

"Ino would burn you if you tried cutting it. Sakura would add gasoline, and Hinata would laugh maniacally."

"You see what I live with here!" She groaned exasperated. "I should just run away or something."

"Yes! Spoons!" Tenten laughed.

"Then let's rock and roll!"

They heard a thud nearby and almost immediately moved closer to each other.

"It--it must be Neji, right?"

"Yeah, or they're playing a cruel trick on us..."

"Let's go investigate."

"Wait!" Kushina grabbed a spatula and moved in front of Tenten, claiming to have a better weapon. The duo jumped around the counter and was face to face with-

Nothing.

"I am not going deaf." The brunette shook her head.

"Yeah, right? Let's just go."

They jogged upstairs and disappeared round a corner. _What the hell are you doing with a spatula?_ Was the highlight of this short journey.

Sasuke panted, blushing terribly as he tried to calm himself down. He was dispatched from Neji's room with the mission to find out who went downstairs and why, well, that was before his eyes landed on a small girl with long red hair in blue Nike shorts and a Cookie Monster t-shirt. His mind went unnecessarily blank then, mouth dry and agape, he moved to get a closer look when he slipped (on his own two feet even) and had barely managed to escape. Now he stood near the kitchen door trying to compose himself and get rid of any obvious signs before quietly going to Neji's room.


End file.
